Umbrage's Fate
by LeinadDjo
Summary: Whatever happened to Umbrage after book 7? My personal take on what I think should happen. RATED M FOR A REASON, FOLKS.


Note to Readers: This came out of a plot bunny that bit me a while ago, and wouldn't let go. Yes, it's a Gary Sue, but ONLY in the area where I want to do...things...to Umbrage. I do not have these desires in real life, and anyone that does should seek psychiatric help immediately. As always, I do not own any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. WARNING: THIS IS VERY VERY DARK! DO NOT READ IF UNDER SIXTEEN, OR THE MINDSET OF A SERIAL KILLER OFFENDS YOU!

"Delores Jane Umbrage, it is the decision of this court that you are, to the charges of sedition…GUILTY, crimes against humanity…GUILTY, crimes against the wizarding community…GUILTY, use of torture on children…GUILTY, attempted use of the Unforgivable Curses…GUILTY, attempted murder…GUILTY, aiding and abetting enemies of the Magical World…GUILTY, high treason…GUILTY. Do you have anything to say in your defense before the sentence is read?"

Umbrage looked squarely at the judge. "I was just following orders."

The judge chuckled unpleasantly. "Somehow, Umbrage, I doubt you were ordered to torture and try to kill Harry Potter." He looked at her, revulsion clearly on his face. "You're a disease, a cancer infecting everything you touch. You sicken me. I only wish I was allowed to execute you. As it is, the penalty is…LIFE IN AZKABAN. May whatever deity you may worship have mercy on your soul…vile and disgusting that it is. Take her away."

LATER----------

Umbrage sat in her cell, fuming. _I'll get even. Just wait. I'll be back on top. And then you'll pay. You'll all pay._

There was mild surprise that she was not in Azkaban. They had just blinded her, Apparated, walked for a while, restored her sight, and then put her in here.

There was a sinister chuckling that came from the darkness. She scrambled away toward the dying torch that was her only light. She tried to grab it, only to find it bolted to the wall.

"What's the matter, Delores? Afraid of the dark?"

She froze. She knew that voice. "Daniel?"

The fog coalesced in front of her into a humanoid shape, and Professor "Call me Daniel" Padgett came into being. "Hello, Delores." He said, his voice oozing inky blackness.

Her eyes grew wide. "When…When did…you..?"

"Become what I am?" He grinned, deliberately showing his fangs. "Delores, I was a vampire before you ever knew me. Probably since before you were born."

He advanced on her, slowly. "You never noticed how I only took night-time walks, or how my classroom had no windows. All those 'surprise inspections' and you never looked into my office." He turned away from her, looking into the past. "But I noticed you. Your little cough. Your ridiculous dresses. Your prejudices, your perversions. I saw the evil that lurked in your heart the moment I noticed you. It called to me, like a moth to a wildfire. I'll admit, I entertained several fantasies about you. And then you assigned young Harry detention. I watched, you know, and smelled the blood drip from his hand. And all the…infatuation…I had for you died. I may be a monster, but at least I understand that children are innocent. And, for all the legends, we don't harm the innocent. And I watched as you terrorized the other students and faculty, and turned Hogwarts into your playground. Now, after years of waiting I have you all to myself."

At her look of revulsion, he stopped. And laughed. "Oh, don't worry Delores. I'm not going to have sex with you." He waved his hand, and cords came from everywhere, holding her suspended in the air. He leaned in so close she felt his breath as he forced air thorough his vocal chords. "I'm going to have fun. _My kind _of fun. After I'm done, Azkaban will seem like heaven." He lifted his hands to her face, fingers elongating into claws, and his face becoming more bestial. "You think the Dark Lord was evil and cruel?Voldemort was NOTHING compared to me!" His face, once so kind, and somehow sad, now barely resembled a face at all. He casually swiped a claw across her cheek, lapping up the blood that welled up.

He looked at her eyes again, making the changes in her brain so that she would stay conscious, and said in his familiar, conversational tone. "Feel free to scream if you like.

So she did.

The two guards standing outside wordlessly agreed they would step a couple of inches further from the door, until they could no linger hear the tinny whine that had started up.

AN: Yes, I have ex-girlfrind issues, thank you for asking. (Walks away, muttering, "Why am i always attracted to the insane ones?")


End file.
